xaterexfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowy Ones
The Shadowy Ones, also called the Dark Order or the Seven Traitors, are a group of Elemental Princes who wish to control all the multiverses. Creation The Shadowy Ones were founded in the Zone of Darkness by Skorpix and Nihiltian. Their goal, they claimed, was to enforce the worship of Mata Nui and aid the warriors and Toa of the universe, but in their power, became so arrogant that they plotted to overthrow the Great Spirit and destroy the universe. The Toa fought back, and war engulfed the southern contenent, with the traitors emerging victorious. but the Shadowy One's defeat came from within. One of them, Arcturas, became dissolutioned with their evil and joined the resistence against the traitors, killing one of them and injuring many others. as the traitors scattered and began to reunite, and Skorpix and Windeus, recruited more elemental princes and built armies of Corpsians, risen undead, and began attacking the Hand of Mata Nui. Dissolution and Writhing Darkness Arcturas and Shardak, on the run from the Shadowy Ones, encountered an army of deadly Corpsians lead by Shadowbringer. Shardak escaped, but Arcturas was killed in the fighting. Shardak, on his own, eventually finds the Hand of Mata Nui and Joins their ranks, becoming friends with Blast and Silencer, the Hand's Leader. Skorpix, meanwhile speaks to Varkanax, the Lord of the Void. Skorpix tells him that his Corpsians Plan to Sacrifice Blast and Shardak on the Winter Solstice, and destroy the Gateway between Varkanax's World and his own. he than goes to Lariska, another traitor and a Dark Hunter with the Power of an Elemental Prince, to test their Virus on the Matoran. The Virus quickly decimates the population of many islands. As Skorpix's Corpsians advance on the Hand, Silencer tells Shardak, Kyrhex and Blast to run, and go to the Voidrealm, where they can hide from Skorpix. within the Voidrealm, they are Attacked by an army of Corpsians led by the Fury, Silencer's archenemy. Shardak escapes, but Blast is Captured. Later, after Shardak frees Blast, they run into the Fury again, with a Horde of Corpsians. Silencer duels the Fury while the others fight the Corpsians, and manages to kill him. More Corpsians charge in, Led by Flareus, and Silencer tells the others to run while he buys them time. they flee, and Silencer is slain. meanwhile, Shadowbringer and Nightshade lead a ferocious Corpsian attack on the Hand's Base, killing Melmox, Silencer's Toa-Brother, and Scattering the Hand Condemnation Blast and Shardak are out on patrol when a squadron of Limiters attack them. Blast calls in his backup, but Echo is captured by the Limiters for unclear reasons. The Toa, along with Kyhrex, leave to free Echo, sending Viri to warn the Hand. Along the way, they encounter an Old Wanderer, who, mistaking them for the Traitors, attacks. After escaping the wanderer, The Three see Silencer’s spirit in the flames. Silencer tells them that he can communicate like that, and urges them to free Echo. At the Caves of Roxtus, Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex encounter a crazy, young fanatic for the Seven Traitors. They manage to crush his will, and, using his powers of Life, Shardak possesses the body of the fanatic to spy on the Traitors. There he meets, one by one, his archenemies-Nex, Windeus, Lariska, Skorpix, and Eostra. Shardak aids Nex in preparing for a mysterious ritual. Windeus invites Flareus into the Caves with him. Valxx, meanwhile, is slain by the Traitors for the Sacrifice of Messengers. Kyhrex and Blast enter the caves. Blast overhearing Nex, Skorpix, and Eostra performing a dark ritual for the first stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers. He encounters the Shadow God, but evades him. Blast finds Kyhrex, and explains to her what the Traitors intend-to kill Shardak and unleash the deadly Corpse Plagues-Dominion and Elimination. Shardak aids the Traitors in the second stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers, and the Orb of Evil is revealed, along with the Sceptre of Evil. Both are in the possession of Eostra. Later, Shardak sneaks off and finds Echo. He is then joined by Kyhrex and Blast, who bring his true body into the Caves. They free a haunted-looking Echo, then the four heroes return to the caverns for the final stage, Shardak playing the part of the fanatic. Flareus is murdered by Eostra, disintegrated by the Orb and knocked through the opening portal. As each of the Messengers die, the Veil is broken. However, the sacrifice fails, and Varkanax and hundreds of other Elemental Demons break free. Eostra manages to control them using the Weapons of Evil, but then Shardak, Kyhrex, Echo, and Blast attack, Blast, in a complete leap of faith, flinging himself into the portal to ask Silencer’s spirit for help. Zoth, Blaze, and many Hand of Mata Nui agents join them, and Shardak manages to defeat Eostra, knocking the Scepter out of her hand and freeing Varkanax. Blast, within the Pre-Complete Death Dimension, encounters the Spirit of Makuta Artidax, who shows him how to project the spirits of the Dead onto the Material World. Meanwhile, the Traitors loose Elimination and Dominion, and a Poisoner of Corpse shoots a capsule at Kyhrex, wounding her badly. Shardak, Blaze, Zoth, and Echo rescue Kyhrex, who reveals that each of the regalia of evil has only one way to be destroyed-and the Orb can only be eliminated by destroying the Soul and body of two different creatures. Kyhrex is soon separated from the others. Shardak, wandering off on his own, is re-captured by Windeus, Nex, Skorpix, and Lariska, and Shardak reveals he’s the toa-son of Arcturas. Nex, begins to show signs of good, helping Shardak survive the wrath of the other Traitors. Eventually the Traitors force him to lead them to Kyhrex. Kyhrex, killing a Rahi, decides to destroy the Orb, and is about to destroy her own soul, when Shardak and the Traitors appear on the ridge. Sahrdak is unable to fight back, until Atarus arrives, leading the Hand of Mata Nui to Shardak. A full-scale battle breaks out, but hundred of Corpsians and Limiters appear to help the Traitors. Varkanax and the Traitors are too powerful, and all seems lost until Blast arrives, leading the spirits of Ion, Melnox, Silencer, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Artidax into battle. The tide turns, with Artidax killing Varkanax, but once again all seems lost when Nex turns on the traitors, sacrificing her soul to eliminate the Dominion Orb temporarily. However, the Orb can still be saved, and the Traitors search for it, but Shardak abandons the body of the Fanatic, and enters the body of Varkanax, sacrificing the body but saving his own soul. Sahrdak’s soul returns to his body, and finds that the Traitors are gone and that the Hand won-at a dreadful cost. Many hand agents lie dead, but the return of Silencer and the others is a cause for hope. Shardak, returning to the Hand Base, realizes that the evil of the Traitors has permanently suffused his body, turning him into a traitor. Blast returns to the battle scene days later and discovers that the bodies of Scarapar, Silver, Dust, and the Shadow God are locked in ice. Blast promises to find a way to free the trapped Hand agents. The Shadowy Ones are the primary antagonists of Condemnation, and most of the main antagonists of the Xaterex Continuity are members of the Shadowy Ones. The Shadowy Ones *Eostra Nihiltian- the most powerful and evil of all the traitors, feared and obeyed by them all, even Skorpix. Uses the power of annihilation. Her full name "Eostra Nihiltian" is an anagram of "Is the annihilator" *Skorpix- the Prince of earth. Has complete power over earth and is the leader of the Corpsian Army *Windeus- the Prince of air. Has complete control over air and is considered the wisest of the traitors *Lariska- the Psionics queen. not techically an Elemental Prince, but she Murdered the prince of Psionics and took his power and domain. a Dark Hunter under the Shadowed One *Nex- Master of Plant Life. Guilt-ridden and grevious, and hates both Skorpix and Lariska. has complete control over plants *Arcturas- the Sun Prince. turned against the traitors and created Shardak. Uses the Power of the Sun and has minimal control over magma. Killed by Skorpix *An Unnamed traitor Killed by Arcturas Assossiates and Servants *The Fury- leader of the Corpsians *Nightshade- Assassin Corpsian. Shardak's Sister *Shadowbringer- Assasin Corpsian *Flareus- Prince of Fire. Has complete contol over fire *Banrax- Prince of Water. Master of Evolution sand and has power over Water *Flox- fusion of Banrax and Flareus See Also *Elemental Prince Category:Organizations Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Shadowy Ones